1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk brake technology and more particularly, to a mechanical disk brake caliper assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial brake mechanisms include drum brake mechanisms and disk brake mechanisms. A disk brake mechanism shows better performance in braking effect and maintenance convenience than a drum brake mechanism. Therefore, disk brake mechanisms are intensively used in vehicle (such as bicycle, electric bicycle) brake systems.
Disk brake mechanisms can be classified into hydraulic disk brake mechanisms and caliper disk brake mechanisms. A hydraulic disk brake mechanism utilizes a hydraulic fluid to move a piston, thereby providing a braking force. A caliper disk brake mechanism uses a brake cable to move brake pads directly. When compared to a hydraulic disk brake mechanism, a caliper disk brake mechanism has the advantages of low cost and low failure rate.
However, some conventional caliper disk brake mechanisms or mechanical disk brake caliper assemblies are designed to be in operative engagement with one side of a disk brake rotor. The braking performance of these caliper disk brake mechanisms or mechanical disk brake caliper assemblies is poor. Further, unilateral application of force can easily cause the disk brake rotor to deform. There are commercial mechanical disk brake caliper assemblies designed to move two opposing brake pads into operative engagement with a disk brake rotor, however, in order to synchronously drive the two opposing disk brake pads into operative engagement with the disk brake rotor, the transmission mechanisms of these conventional mechanical disk brake caliper assemblies may have the drawback of complicated structure or poor transmission performance.